


The Ripper (It's You and I)

by WarriorOmen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gore, Graphic descriptions of violence, I don't know if this should be explicit or not but it's pretty descriptive, Will and Hannibal are connected, Will as the Ripper, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's never been able to see the Ripper, not until now. Hannibal watches,fascinated, as Will finally becomes what he knows he could be. Will,finally able to see him,be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ripper (It's You and I)

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Entree. When Hannibal was DECIDEDLY unhappy with Dr Gideon taking credit for his murders.

Fwum. Fwum. Fwum. 

The pendulum swung in Will's vision, his mind vanishing,over taken by that of another.

It's early evening. Dark enough to conceal any terrible acts to the outside world,but light enough to give off enough of a glow to work by. 

His target,his statement tonight came in the form of a highly irritating forty-five year old insurance broker.

George Rockwell was an infuriating sort of man. More animal than human. A slab of meat if there ever was one. Ever since he had crassly told Hannibal that he could shift to another company if their outrageous premiums were too unreasonable for the 'simple' Dr.

Hannibal had already been envisioning the taste of his kidneys in cranberry sauce on the phone.

Normally,he would wait some time before taking his intended meal. His target, But the forces decided that they were against him, forcing him to act quicker. George would be gift wrapped for him.

For Will.

Will opened his eyes, walking backwards until he had reached his own car, looking around in the dull semi dark of the evening. Waiting for George to come out of his 19th story office and make his way to the obnoxious red jaguar he drove.

Not that he'd ever make it.

“It's neither late nor early. The area surrounding us is clear and unoccupied. George is the last to leave. Odd. You would think that a man with so little care for others would be the first from the office. He has better things to do'

Will stepped forward. Quick but not loud. Taking care to make his steps more of a glide than a run. Restricting the amount of contact he'd make with the ground.

“I make my way to George without pause,climbing over the gate at the end of the path so that I don't startle him. Absorbed in his phone. He never see's me coming.”

Will stood on tip toe, grabbing a linoleum cutter from the inside of his pants pocket, flicking it down with a single move of his right index finger, wrapping his left arm around the upper body of George and pulling his neck back. George,startled,attempts to cry out and only meets the cold metal of the cutter,now digging into his neck. 

The cellphone, a text message gleaming on it's screen crashes to the ground and shatters. The pieces fall into a scattering of plastic and screen.

“I never let him hear my voice, even though I know he is about to die. There's no reason to let him hear me. He hardly deserves it'

“He screams but no sound arises, my hand compresses his chest silencing the words that might try to arise”

Will pushes, the cutter slicing through metal like a pin in a cork board,but he stops before it can extend through the other side, letting his hand release the cutter and wrap around George's sagging torso, holding him now with two hands as he starts to drag him towards the fence.

“He's not dead. I want him to see. I want him to see the death coming. Let him see my eyes. Let it be all he knows for those last few seconds. My glorious image.”

Will grunted, flipping George so that his back was braced over the fence,arms hanging as he ripped carelessly through the clothes,looming over George's body with calm, unwavering hands.

'His eyes are so wide. Fearful. I drink it in, high off his fate”

Will smirked, a tight movement that barely tugged on his lips. Almost expressionless.

George was barely clinging now. His blood pooling in the centre of his chest. Will, finally giving into the overwhelming urge, leaned down and dipped the tip of his tongue in the sanguine liquid, letting it collect in his mouth, bending his head back up and swallowing slowly. 

His eyes close in pleasure, the taste so rich and divine rolling down his throat, settling in his stomach with a warmth that spread through his entire body.

George's eyes went wide for a moment before stilling,his chest heaving.

'He tries to move. I've frightened him. Now, having seen me drink, he knows that I am no ordinary killer. I am nothing he's ever seen before. I am more, I am everything.”

Will bent to his left, picking up the handle less pitchfork and bringing it to George's stomach, pushing the prongs into his flesh with a sickening pierce, blood forming instantly and running down his legs.

“With this, I impale George completely,mounting him against the fence so that he can become the display he is. He can't cry out,no matter how desperately he wishes too. He has seen the magnificence for it'self. He knows that this is the only purpose he was destined to serve”

Will moved his left hand,grabbing the pliers that would blind George both literally and figuratively,for eternity.

“I grab a pair of pliers, spreading them open just wide enough so that they can bridge over his nose, inserting them into each socket, the flesh and skin caving under them. Directly through the pupils. By the time they're all the way though, George is no longer living, his life leaving him with the darkness I grant him. It's fitting,the rest of the wounds more to make a point than anything.”

Will stepped back, giving a nod to his handy work before reaching for the scissors. The rest of the impaling instruments inserted quickly and without any care to it. The objects as unimportant as the man himself now was. His organs, kidneys,liver and heart removed effortlessly and efficiently.

When finished, Will's arms and torso are drenched in blood, George illuminated by the moonlight.

“I am the only one. There is no one else. This is my design”

FWUM. FWUM. FWUM.

Not ten feet away, Hannibal stood watching Will recreate the Ripper's murder for the first time ever. Able to sink into the impossible for the first time since becoming a profiler. Jack had asked for Hannibal to accompany Will to the crime scene. Hoping that the strong,stable presence of the Dr would help to keep the increasingly unstable man from slipping even further into the pool of insanity.

How could he refuse? Able to watch this? Able to watch Will slip into him with a kind of intimacy that Jack nor any one else would ever be able to understand?

Seeing the one killer he'd always been unable to see.

Until now.

And oh, how glorious it was.

Unable to help himself, even with all his control,Hannibal shivered with delight,smiling openly at Will, back securely and safely turned away from the others. Pride encased him,enveloped him. A reward if there ever was one.

Oh Dear Will,precious Will. So close to becoming what he was destined to be and yet so far. His cold,calculating and perfect recollection only further proof. Hannibal had never felt closer to him.

In such a way,they became one,minds and souls intertwined. 

It was divine. It was intimate. It was perfection. 

Fleetingly, Hannibal forced himself to cling to the moment as Will came back to himself, eyes wide and unseeing as he sank to his knees,visibly exhausted and panting. His chest heaved, eyes glassed over with tears he would never shead.

Wordlessly,Hannibal approached him, kneeling slightly and securing an arm around his shoulders. “Will?”

Will jerked, blinked and then relaxed. Finally back. 'It's the Ripper' he panted, voice breathless,strained and loose. 

“It's the Ripper. Hannibal. And he's angry,he's so angry. He's angry at us for letting Freddie Lounds write that article. Angry that someone else would dare take credit for his work. His ego was wounded, his spotlight taken. He's reclaiming it. This..this was a gift. A bigger gift than Cassie Boyle this was..' he choked and Hannibal, ego swelling, swallowed the urge to praise Will and coax him further into the darkness. 

“This was what,Will?” encouraging. But also slightly hasty. Desperate. 

Can you see?

Will's eyes rose, blue crystal locking with rich maroon, glasses still off,shield less. Open.

“This was just for me' he blinked, gaze still locked. 

Hannibal smiled. Wide and unguarded.

'Well done, Will” He leaned down, letting his lips meet Will's ear, breath hot and silky. Will shivered, hands clutching Hannibal's sleeves.

“Well,done'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading! I used the 'FWUM FWUM' to describe the pendulum,because that's how Bryan Fuller wrote it in the original draft script,and that amused me highly.
> 
> I had originally written the flash back in italics,but for some reason,that didn't transfer over. Sorry!


End file.
